A little video
by Scaramoush
Summary: Sonny and Chad after their fake date. For his own sake Chad ignores Sonny. Tawny sees herself forced to help these two clueless people. But will she be able, to make both of them see? Channy


_**A/N: right in the beginning I have to say, I'm from GERMANY^^**_

_**I transalted it from the german story - MY german story =)**_

_**if you find any mistakes please tell me and I will change it^^**_

_**but you can also tell me if you think it's bad or good of course ;)**_

_**(I prefer the good part, but of course say what you think about it =D)**_

_**so please have fun while reading =):**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the charackters of the story, just the idea is mine!**_

_**Sonny Munroe**_

_**A little video**_

Sonny sat on the table and looked at Chad, who was sitting at the opposite. "So, what are we doing now?" Sonny's eyes narrowed a bit. "What are you talking about, Chad?" she questioned. "Easy: You kissed me", Chad grinned.

"It was a fake kiss on a fake date", Sonny said indignant. How could this stupid guy believe that she would ever kiss him?

The reporters, which were standing in front of the restaurant with their cameras, started to push forward. This had been the problem with their fake date from the beginning: it would be on the TV for sure. After all had the teen swarm been on a date with Sonny Munroe, the little girl from !So Random!.

"Oh, Sonny, you know you're fooling yourself! Don't you think I know how to kiss", he said smiling. The brunette girl raised an eyebrow. "That means you always kiss with someone's hand on your mouth? I'm asking myself, why all the girls like you", Sonny answered nearly snarling. Chad stared at her for a moment and then he said: "Sonny, I… that was just a joke!" He put on a smile and went outside through the crowd of reporters.

Sonny followed him a moment later, any other way the media would make a big story out of it. "Chad, please wait", the brunette called after him. The blond boy turned around.

"Why?" He tried to stifle his dawn of hope, but inside he prayed that he hadn't shown anything. "I got here with you in YOUR car", Sonny reminded him quiet. His hope vanished. It was nothing else. It was like a sting into his heart.

"Chad?" He looked up and it was hard not to show her his pain. They climbed into the car in silence. He could still see their fake date in front of his eyes. It had felt so real and then Sonny had been happy about a text from this jerk! He still couldn't believe it. Just as they reached the Condor-studios he was able to say something.

"Sonny? I'm sorry about how I was acting some minuets before. I don't know what was wrong with me." And he also didn't know how he was able to tell this lie. And Sonny believed it! They went out of the car. Obviously Sonny didn't know what he had and it seemed like she wasn't even thinking about it. She hesitated a moment, but then she hugged him shortly.

"Thanks again!" Chad wished that he could just hold her, but he knew he wouldn't do that. Not if Sonny wouldn't want him to.

This night he couldn't sleep much.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sonny awoke late in the morning. She had had many problems to get to sleep, but now she was awake. As she stood up and made herself ready for the day, she was thinking of the date again. Chad had been weird, sometimes the arrogant one and sometimes the nice and kind boy, she liked. The last one was the reason, why she kept on seeing him sometimes.

She sat down in front of the TV and like she was expecting, her date with Chad was everywhere to see. It was odd and Sonny thought about, if she would get used to being famous someday. It was interpreted different on each channel. On one they thought Sonny and Chad were planning a new movie, despite the kiss. And on another one it was interpreted as a date, what it somehow had been. Of course no one knew the truth, because if someone knew they would have a problem.

Fortunately everyone from !So Random! knew the truth. At lunch she saw Chad and waved at him, but he just ignored her. Shocked she looked over to the Falls while Grady was telling a joke.

Suddenly she lost her appetite. What was happening with her these last days? She had to get more control over her feelings! For example she had felt the need to put her hand away as she "kissed" Chad yesterday. Dazzled she looked over to him, but again he didn't seem to see it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chad had been going through a long night. He had not been able to stop himself from thinking about Sonny in his arms, her hug and her kiss. Yes, she hadn't kissed him truly, but in his dreams this fact had been different.

Sometime he had gotten to sleep after all. And this morning he decided something – he wouldn't allow himself to see Sonny again. He would ignore her, just like the other Randoms. He didn't want to, he had to! Because the pain in his heart didn't do him any good, he just couldn't handle it.

And right at lunch he was put to a test. Sonny waved his way and nearly like a reflex his hand twitched to wave back, but he stopped it before she could see it. Her look was dazzled, but he didn't go to her. The whole lunchtime she looked over to him again and again. He acted as if he wouldn't see it, with the hope that he would really not see it someday. But that wouldn't be that easy, like the next days would show.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next weeks Sonny got dazzled more and more, as Chad started to ignore her. It hurt her, but she wouldn't show it to him. But still she missed him inside. Every little thing like the "Fine, Fine, Good, Good"-argument they always had or his arrogant side, which she seemed to have hated before.

And then she decided: If Chad could ignore her, she could do the same. And these way hours became days, days became weeks and weeks became month.

They didn't speak to each other, but again and again Sonny saw the blond star look over to her. She just couldn't understand, but she also couldn't stop thinking about it.

Sometime later she asked Tawni for help and Tawni just looked at her for a moment and then pulled Sonny with her into their dressingroom.

Tawni sat down in front of the laptop and went to a side Sonny had never seen before. Everywhere were pictures of her and Chad. Her eyes widened. "Heaven", she breathed. "What is this?" "A Fan site", Tawni simply answered, "one of many Fan sites. These Fans think that you and your three-named friend would be a perfect couple. You really did not know of any of these sites?" Sonny shook her head quietly.

Tawny shook her had in incomprehension. "I always try to know all of my Fan sites. I mean… what if there are some horrible pictures of mine? I could not stand –"

"I'm sure you can tell me this story another time", Sonny interrupted absentminded. "Why is Chad acting like this? He ignores me!" "After what you've done I can understand it." "What are you talking about? What did I do? HE ignores ME. I'm just acting like him!" As an answer Tawni shook her head. "Sonny, it's YOU! Chad is in love with you! And you don't know better than arguing with him. And if you're not, than you are not talking to him at all! I think he just didn't know what to do any longer!"

Before Sonny could answer Tawni clicked at a video-link. In front of Sonny's shocked eyes she saw again the fake date. As she got to the part she wanted Tawni stopped the video. "What did you say that moment? The last sentence?" "Um… I guess it was… wait a minute… yeah, it was 'And… he already wants me back!' Or that's what I think!" Unsure Sonny looked up to her friend. "And? Look at Chad's face! Is he looking happy?"

The brunette just stared. Could it be? In front of her eyes she saw every moment with Chad again. Everything seemed different now, it got a new meaning. Tawni didn't need to look up to know that her friend wasn't standing behind her any longer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chad was sitting in his dressing room as it knocked at the door. "In!" It was probably just Portlain anyway. A quiet move behind him. Noises. Dazzled he turned around – and wished the same moment that he hadn't. Behind him was standing Sonny Munroe, who he loved and ignored at the same time.

"Sonny!" It was hard for him to sound arrogant. But Sonny did not answer as contemptuous as usual. She hesitated a moment and then said: "Chad, I'm SO sorry!" "What?" Amazed he stared at her. "I… I just did not know and then Tawni showed me how you… at our…" "Sonny, what are you talking about?"

"At our fake date, as I got the text your face said everything and I… I just ignored it!" He didn't look at her. So after all she had seen the video. "I… I'm sorry, I don't know what I had that evening and I –"

"Don't dare and apologize now! I know what you had and I… perhaps I'm wrong, but I have to tell you now. I have the feeling that this is the right time so… I love you. I fell in love with you a long time ago. I just didn't know how to –" She was stopped by Chad's kiss. Sonny blushed, but then she kissed the man she loved back.

Clapping her hands Tawni came into the room. "I thought you two would never get to this point!"

_The End_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading =). Please review *put on begging face* **_

_**love Scara :-***_


End file.
